the dimensional wizard (currently on haitus)
by diamondholder
Summary: what would happen to the events of Fairy tail when Harry potter is thrown into the mix with a strong type of magic only practiced by the ancients of the world, read to find out. the main pairing will be HarryXLucy also may throw in some of Harry's friends from Hogwarts only the earthland version of them. rated M for later chapters also Harry will be pretty overpowered just saying
1. a new world

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying my stories so far, I'm back with not only another new chapter but a new story. In this story, I'm going to be exploring what would happen if Harry potter were to be teleported to the Fairy tail world by means of a spell that missed its target.**

 **What I'm going to do with this is where Harry appears on the boat where the fake salamander I can't quite remember his name is shipping girls to the country where he sells them into slavery. I will go all the way I can but I don't know how long apart the updates will be because I do still have to watch some episodes again just so that I can get an accurate feel for said episodes.**

 **I know I will be able to at least continue up until the end of season 6 of Fairy tail because of searching for many different ways to find the continuation. Okay I feel that I've wasted enough of your time blabbering on with what I'm planning on doing with this story so as I've said many time I know the drill and so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

(surrey, England)

The Dursley family were happy to say they were perfectly normal, that was with one exception their cousin and nephew. This boy's name is Harry potter and he is about as extraordinary as you can get as he is a magic user known as a wizard. For the last two years he has been practicing and honing his magic at the prestigious school of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

However, for the first time he was wanting to be as ordinary as possible to get his last remaining blood relatives to sign a permission slip for him. What this permission slip will do is allow him to visit the village that is right outside of Hogwarts grounds and where third year and above students are allowed to go to on certain weekends.

This raven-haired, green-eyed, bespectacled boy was walking down the stairs and almost literally ran into his uncle who was currently on his way out the door. His uncle said "watch where you're going boy" and Harry said "actually I was wanting to talk to you about something" and his uncle Vernon said "well spit it out boy I'm already late in picking up your aunt marge from the airport."

Harry said "well I was wondering if you would sign this permission form-" and before Harry could finished the uncle snatched the piece of paper from his hands. Vernon said "what's this permission form for" and Harry responded "well 3rd year and above students are allowed to visit the village that's on the outskirts of the school's grounds however each student has to have that form signed."

Vernon then got a shifty look on his face and said "I'll tell you what boy if you behave for the whole week that Marge is here then I'll sign this form for you. However, if anything out of the ordinary happens, you will not be getting that signed do we have an agreement" he asked holding a hand out to Harry.

Harry almost immediately gripped the hand and they had a gentleman's shake before Vernon broke it off and said "now I have to go stay out of your aunt petunia's way while she's finishing the final preparation for Marge." Harry deciding that he didn't want to run into his aunt petunia who was arguably stricter than his uncle he just went back into his room until his uncle would return with Marge.

(two hours later)

Harry just finished reading one of his textbooks from the year before at Hogwarts since the defense against the dark arts teacher was quite inept at the time he didn't really learn much. However, the book didn't really have much use either since all it was could be described as an auto-biography. "note to self-pick up all second-year books to go over when going to Diagon Alley" Harry sighed to himself.

As he finished putting the useless book back in his trunk he heard the shrill voice of his aunt say "get down here boy Marge is walking up the driveway now." As he got downstairs his aunt barked "do something about that messy hair of yours" however Harry couldn't since his hair stuck up like that naturally.

Just as he finished trying to get his hair to stay down the door slammed open and revealed an almost exact copy of his uncle Vernon only as a female. The only difference between the two of them was there was no mustache on her upper lip. After she gave Dudley a hug she turned to Harry and said "so you're still here are you."

Harry wanting the permission form signed said "yes" and she barked at him "don't say yes in such an ungrateful manner. If you had turned up on my doorstep it would have been straight off to the orphanage with you." Vernon deciding to break the tension said "why don't you take Marge's bags upstairs boy."

Harry knowing this was more of an order then a request he did so since he really wanted that permission form signed.

(a week later)

It had been a tiring week for Harry who had so far been chased up a tree by the dog that Marge brought, serving everyone during dinner while also eating himself, and in general trying to keep a clean looking appearance to give Marge one less thing to complain about with him. On the final night of Marge's visit, they were sitting down to dinner when the conversation had turned to his parents.

Marge had asked Vernon how they had died and Vernon told her the lie that he had told Harry all those years ago "they died in a car crash." Marge said "I should have figured the father was probably a drunk" and Harry had tried to keep his anger at Marge disrespecting his Parent's memories but it was visibly showing on his face.

Marge had gone on to say "of course it usually the mother that's the problem you see it all the time with breeding dogs if something's wrong with the bitch something will be wrong with the pup." This moment of silence was quickly diminished as Marge started inflating the same as a beach ball.

After a few moments of silence, the room was filled with the sounds of Marge screaming as she started floating up to and along the roof. After a few moments, she had floated along the roof enough to end up floating away into the night sky. During the time this was happening Harry had run up to his room and started throwing everything that he would take to Hogwarts in his trunk and then slammed it closed.

As he was running down the stairs Vernon quickly blocked his way and shouted **you change her back** " and Harry shouted angrily **"no she got what she deserved"** and Vernon said "you're not allowed to perform magic outside of school. Now they will expel you and then where will you go" and Harry pulled his wand out and Vernon said "I just said I know that you're not allowed to use magic outside of school."

Harry replied angrily "I already did some so what's a little more" and Vernon backed away while Harry threw the door open and ran out with his trunk. After getting a few blocks away Harry had to stop to catch his breath however what he didn't know was that there was an event going down that would change his life forever.

(Edolise Fairy tail universe)

This story opens up with a similar raven-haired, green-eyed boy who strikes a shocking similarity to Harry. This is Harrison potter of earthland who was sucked into Edolise when a portal opened up and sucked him up into Edolise. From the moment, he had landed in Edolise he had been searching for a way to return to earthland to reunite with his friends.

However, that quickly changed when his friends or people who looked shockingly similar to his friends ran up to him and hugged him. While they were rambling on he managed to catch bits and piece of what they were saying and he heard the words dead and grave. It was then that Harrison had decided to stay in Edolise while leaving behind his friends in Earthland.

The major thing that was different from his friends in earthland was the fact that they had completely different personalities. Lucy was a hothead, Natsu was a timid soul, Grey was lusting after juvia, Juvia was fending off Grey, and most surprising of all was that Cana was completely somber and fully dressed. After becoming used to how it was here Harrison was readjusting to life in the Edolise Fairy tail.

However, that was soon changed when the Guild hall which looked like a giant tree was under attack and Harrison said "what's going on" and the Edolise Lucy said "wow you really must have gotten hit hard on the head. That was the royal army coming after us since we are in a dark guild" and Harrison groaned and said "okay so how are we going to get away from them."

Lucy said "well if Levi were doing her job we would be out of here by now" and Levi said "it's almost ready" and just then the guild hall doors burst open. Just as the Fairy hunter was about to walk in Levi said "got it up and running" and Lucy "well don't just stand there activate the machine already" and Levi said "it's not recommended to teleport with the doors open" and Lucy said "I don't give a fuck activate it."

The machine activated and the guild hall started shaking as the whole building was teleported but Harrison was getting sucked out of the door. Before anyone could grab his hand, Harrison was flung out of the hall. Before Harrison could even so much as groan in pain Harrison felt a sensation that was similar but different from when he had been transported to Edolise.

When Harrison woke up from hitting his head on a tree he looked around and saw that he was defiantly not anywhere he recognized. He looked around and saw a trunk on the sidewalk near where he was and walked over to it and saw that the name of the person who owned this trunk was named Harry potter which was similar to his name so he decided that until he could get back where he came from he would pose as this Harry potter.

(Earthland, Magnolia)

Harry had just fallen out of a portal that had appeared in front of him when he was running away from the Dursley's house after inflating Aunt Marge. As he got up he noticed that his back reacted from the pain that he sustained from when he the ground when he got flung out of the portal that opened up.

In fact, the pain was so intense that he almost fell over again but he just managed to keep his footing on the ground. Remembering that he had bought a book on healing spells and had researched them quite thoroughly he reached for his wand to cast a charm to relive him of the pain only to find that he no longer had his wand in his pocket.

He groaned and said "Great in some unknown place without a wand in the event that someone tries to attack me." Just as Harry had finished saying that a voice from behind him said "is that you Harrison I thought you had died." As Harry turned around and before he could register anything a mane of long white hair blocked his view of who had just slammed into him.

After the person who the mane of hair backed up a bit he saw that the person was a female who had long white hair, a beautiful face, and admirable assets. The person was wearing a floor length pink dress with pink high heels and carrying an armful of groceries. Harry then said "well actually my name is Harry not Harrison" and the look on the silver-haired beauty's face fell and she said "oh sorry I should have known he died a few years ago."

Harry looked visibly shaken by this statement and said "do you know how he died" and she said "yes but I'll explain it once we get back to the guild hall that if you want to come with me." Harry said "sure and here let me help carry those" he said referring to the groceries and she said "oh no I couldn't possibly have a guest at the guild hall do any work" and Harry asserted "I want to though" and without waiting for a response he grabbed a few of the bags.

The women said "thanks" and they walked off in the direction she was leading and on the way Harry said "I don't think I got your name" and she said "it's Mirajane" and Harry said "my name as you know is Harry" and Mirajane said "no last name." Harry said "it's potter" and she said "honestly with the exception of your first name I would think that you and Harrison were twin brothers."

(30 minutes later, Fairy tail guild hall)

After Harry and Mirajane had put the bags of groceries on the counter and she had put them where they belonged she had sat down on one of the bar stools. She said "you asked how Harrison had died" and harry nodded and she said "well here at the guild we accept job requests that need certain people to get it done.

The jobs take place all over Fiore and the wizards who take on these jobs usually get paid by the person who requests them. Over there is the main request board but up on the second floor there are quests called S-class quests and only a handful of people in this guild are allowed up there to accept those requests."

Unable to hold his question back Harry said "why are only certain people allowed to take on these S-class quests" and Mirajane said "those quests are usually more dangerous than the ones on the board over there" and she pointed at the main request board. "well 3 years ago myself and my two siblings along with Harrison accepted this s-class quest. You see if a single s-class wizard accepts the job but also wants to take a team with them that is accepted as well so my siblings, Harrison, and myself took on this quest which was to take out a beast that was terrorizing a village.

We had defeated the beast by my brother using a full body take over which was the exact beast and him defeating it. However, before that the beast had knocked both my younger sister and Harrison away and by the time the battle was over they had disappeared in a flash of light." Harry said "from my limited experience with this type of thing a flash of light usually means they were only teleported somewhere instead of killed unless the flash of light was green."

She said "the flash was bright white" and Harry said "well then they were probably only teleported somewhere" and Mirajane said "they why wouldn't they have come back to the guild hall in the last 3 years." Harry said "well the only reason I can think of is that they are trapped wherever they were teleported to."

Mira said "is that the case with you" and Harry responded "yes I have no idea how I got here all I know is that when I got teleported here I didn't have my wand with me." Mira was giving him a peculiar expression and said "what do you mean by wand" and Harry responded "a piece of wood that allows a wizard to channel their magical energy easier than channeling it through their hands."

Just as Mira was about to say something the doors to the guild hall burst open with a huge amount of force. Standing in the newly opened doorway was a guy about 2 or 3 years older than Harry was, said "we came back alive."

" **okay I'm going to be stopping this chapter right here however in the next chapter we're going to be showing Harry's first interaction with Natsu and how he does on his first job as well as showing what type of magic Harry has been given since he came to this new world. So until then this is Diamondholder signing off**


	2. first job

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying my works so far, I'm back with another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be going over what 'magic' Harry practices in this world since his wand didn't come with him. Also, we're going to be having the events of episode two of Fairy tail take place.**

 **In the first chapter I got a review asking who Harrison is and all I have to say on this is that he's just your ordinary friendly OC who is taking place of the main character while the main character is living another life. The more complex answer he's the earthland version of Harry who got trapped in edolise and then after a magical rift opened up he went from edolise to the Harry potter universe and is now stuck there while Harry lives his life in earthland have I confused you yet because I have confused myself.**

 **I can't think of anything else to add so instead of delaying you further with the useless dribble that usually come from my mouth I'll just let you get on with the chapter.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

(my own input)

(Magnolia, Fairy tail guild hall)

Just as Mira was about to add her thoughts on having to use wands the doors to the guild hall burst open and someone with pink hair, wearing a black sleeveless cloak, white scarf with scale like pattern, and simple sandals shouted "we came back alive." Mira cut off from our conversation and said "Welcome back" and the same person who made an entrance ran up and punched someone in the face knocking them back into a wall.

The person he had punched said "what was that for man" and the guy no older than Harry said "you said that there was a dragon in hargeon." The guy that had been punched said "I just heard a rumor on my way back from my last job" and guy said "that was just a rumor" and the person that Mira had identified as Grey said "cool down flame for brains" and the guy said "what did you say you ice prick" and Grey said "I said cool down pyromaniac."

The guy said "why don't you come over here and make me stripper" and Grey said "gladly" and got up from the bench he was sitting at and walked over ready to fight the guy. Harry turned to Mira and said "shouldn't we be stopping this" and Mira said "it's normal for Natsu and Grey to fight all the time I wouldn't worry about it."

Harry turned to the girl who Natsu had brought back with him and to sum up her appearance in one word Beautiful. She had blond hair that fell down to just below her neck, admirable assets, and long legs and she was wearing a mostly white shirt with a blue cross on it, a short blue skirt, and black boots that came up to just past her knees and on one side was a ring filled with gold and silver keys, on the other side she had a whip.

Mira got up and walked over to her and said "so are you a new recruit" and she said "yes I actually am also I'm honored to meet you Miss. Mirajane" and Mira just giggled at her antics before someone who had also gotten involved in the fight between Natsu and Grey had slammed into her and the two bodies collided with a table.

The girl started freaking out thinking that Mira was going to die however from the short time that Harry had known her he knew she could take more than being hit with a body. Harry walked over to the new girl and said "don't worry even though I just got here as well I know she can take more than being hit with a body."

While the fight was still going strong a large shadow loomed over everyone in the fight and when they stopped Natsu said "what are you all cowards going against a dragon slayer" and that was when a giant foot stepped on him. The shadow said in a loud and powerful voice "stop talking Natsu" and Mira said "welcome back master" and he bent down slightly.

Harry had a feeling that he was looking at Lucy and himself and said "who are these two people" and Mira said "just two new recruits" and what happened next was the most shocking of all. The shadow shrunk until it was just an old guy in a blue and orange stripped suit that made him look like he was supposed to be entertaining a king or queen like a royal jester.

He held his hand out to both of us and said "welcome aboard" and Mira came up to them with what looked like a stamp with ink. She turned to Lucy first and said "so where would you like your mark and color" and Lucy thought it over for a second and said "on my hand and pink please" and Mira complied and did so and after a slight glow from the base of the stamp a pink mark appeared on her hand.

Mira then turned to Harry and said "what about you" and he thought it over for a second and said "I'll take it on my shoulder and green with a black outline please" and a he felt a small bit of heat when the stamp touched his skin but shortly faded and when the stamp was pulled away the Fairy tail guild mark in the colors he described appeared.

After a few moments of him sitting around the old man Harry had figured out was named Makarov said "so if you don't mind me asking what made you want to join a guild so late in your life." Harry got shocked look on his face and said "what exactly do you mean sir I'm only 13" and Makarov said "from your appearance I would say you look about 17 or 18."

Harry said "where's the nearest mirror" and Mirajane reached for something under the bar table and pulled out a mirror and handed it to Harry. To Harry's immense shock he looked exactly like his father had after he had graduated Hogwarts at least from the few pictures Harry had of him. He said "I don't know what's going on here I mean when I was in my own universe I looked like I was 13."

Makarov said "perhaps when you passed through the vortex that you described maybe that aged you up a bit so your body would be better suited to our world. Also, if it's not too much trouble what type of Magic do you practice" and I said "there are different type of magic." Mira took over and said "yeah there's many types some of them that come to mind are dragon slayer magic, take-over magic, celestial spirit magic, and ice make magic, and those are only a few that come to mind."

Harry said "I really have no idea because in my universe a wizard could do a lot of things with magic like make something into something else, make water appear out of nowhere and stuff like that." The blue cat whose name was Happy said "could you have made fish appear out of nowhere" and Harry chuckled and said "if I knew where there were some fish yes I could have."

The cat that hugged his leg and said "you are the best person here" and I said "I lost the ability to do that however when I traveled to this world." Happy said "if you find a way back to your world would you take me with you" and Harry responded "I'm not sure how people in my world would react to a blue flying cat."

Just as Harry had finished talking a kid whose name was Romeo was talking to Makarov and said "why hasn't my father returned yet" and Makarov clearly drunk said "you shouldn't worry about your father he's a fairy tail wizard." The kid persisted "but he said that he would be back in 3 days it's been almost a week" and Makarov then said "I said not to worry now go home, have your milk and cookies, and wait patiently."

Harry got a surprised look on his face when the kid shouted to Makarov **"I hate you"** and punched him in the face knocking him off the bar counter and then the kid ran out of the guild hall. As Mira was checking Makarov was alright I heard the sound of a punch hitting wood and I turned to the request board.

With a request punched into it the board now had a hole in it and Natsu started walking out of the guild hall and Lucy said "what was that about." Mira said "Natsu sees a bit of himself in Romeo because I'm sure he's told you that he's been raised by a dragon. Well on July 7th 7 years ago his dragon igneel disappeared without a trace or even telling Natsu where he was going."

Harry said "so in other words Natsu grew up without a father figure and wants to make sure no kid goes through that like he did" and Mira just nodded. Harry said "well as someone who understands what going through life like that is like I'm going with him" and Lucy said "I'm coming as well." We both ran out of the guild hall after Natsu even though Harry had no idea what my magic was in this world."

Just as we had caught up with Natsu he was renting a horse pulled cart and when he was about to say "for one" Lucy jumped in and said "for three." He looked surprised at our arrival and said "what are you two doing here" and Harry said "we want to help you out with this." He said "well the more the merrier I always say" and we all got into the cart that the shop owner got for us and headed to the destination.

Almost as soon as the vehicle started moving he started getting sick and Harry said "is that normal" and Lucy said "yeah whenever he gets on any form of transportation he starts getting motion sick." Lucy then asked "so what type of magic do you have" and Harry said "I have no idea at all" and then the carriage lurched and Natsu's hand landed on my knee.

Harry was about to say something when he could feel something hot coming up and Harry leaned out the window and when he opened his mouth Harry along with Lucy and Happy saw a burst of fire escape and shoot off into the mountain." Happy said "that's almost exactly like Natsu's fire dragon's roar" and Lucy said "yeah only not as destructive."

Harry said "so since I know I'm not a dragon slayer what type of magic do I use" and Lucy said "well I don't really know much about it since it's really old magic but you have an altered form of a magic called mimic magic. The original form of mimic magic makes it so that if the user of it has seen a magic performed they can use it at about 20 percent of the strength of the original magic they are mimicking.

From what I have read about the altered form is that while it has the disadvantage of having to have skin to skin contact the person who practices the altered version can use the magic they're mimicking at 50 percent of the mimicked magic. Harry said "well that's good to know that I'm somewhat stronger than normal mimic mages however this is slightly problematic."

Happy said "how is it problematic" and Harry replied "because if we're in a battle where our life is on the line and I'm not near anyone I would be the first one to go down." Happy said "that makes sense" and the driver of the horse-drawn carriage that we were in said "I've taken you as far as I can" and when Harry opened the door of the carriage he had a shocked look on his face.

Outside of the carriage there was a blizzard going on and Harry said "how is this even possible I mean 30 minutes ago we were in a city where it was nice and sunny and it turns to a freaking blizzard." Natsu said "Well let's get going the sooner we find Macao the sooner we get back into the sunny Magnolia" and Natsu and myself jumped out.

Lucy said "why is it so cold out" and Natsu said "you should have dressed for the weather" and she shrieked at him "how was I to know we were going to be in the middle of a blizzard later today." After a few minutes of walking she said "how are you two not affected by this cold" and Natsu said "as a fire dragon slayer I can generate my own heat."

She said "how about you Harry" and I said "remember when he touched my knee I have his powers as well so that's how I'm not affected." After a few more moments of her complaining I grabbed the blanket from the back of Natsu's backpack and threw it at her and said "here now stop complaining" and after a few minutes she said "it's still cold as hell wait a minute" and she pulled out a silver key from her key ring."

She said "open gate of the clock constellation Horologium" and after a moment a giant clock appeared out of nowhere. After a second or what seemed like a second she had climbed in the clock and she was shouting something but we couldn't hear it. After she was done the clock said "now I'm not coming out until we are out of this blizzard, she exclaims" and Harry said "whatever."

After about 10 more minutes of walking a giant monkey/gorilla hybrid jumped down onto the path they were on knocking Natsu, Lucy, still inside her clock, and Harry down to the ground. The monkey/gorilla hybrid walked past Natsu and Harry and walked to the clock that Lucy was still in and said "human female" and Natsu had already picked himself up and said "if you have business with anyone it's with me."

Harry stood up as well and said "me as well you monkey/gorilla hybrid" and the monkey/gorilla hybrid just punched the ground causing Natsu and Harry to fall over again. The monkey/gorilla hybrid picked up the clock that Lucy was in and started climbing back up to where it was living. Natsu got up and said "we got to go after it" and Harry said "What exactly is it" and Natsu said "a Vulcan nasty body snatcher.

She the Vulcan's have their own form of take-over magic that is their only way of survival if they cast it on a human the human they cast it on turns into one of those freaks." Harry said "so what if that's Macao" and Natsu replied "the only way to get a Vulcan to give a human it's body back is to beat it senseless so all we have to do is defeat it."

Harry said "sounds simple enough" and they had eventually gotten to a cave opening and with Harry in the lead they snuck in and hid behind a giant piece of ice that was in the cave. Harry said "okay I have a plan you will be the distraction since you seem to be better at attracting attention and I'll take it out" and Natsu said "how will you do that."

I touched his exposed shoulder and said "I can now use your magic and I've created a spell that works well with your brand of fire magic." He said "okay" and stood up and started running forward and said "okay monkey give Lucy back." That was when Natsu slipped on the ice and was spinning around in a circle several times.

Harry was unsure if that was part of his plan but decided to roll with it and then lit his hands on fire and punched one hand into the other and shouted " **okay now it's time fire dragon slayer's secret art scorching inferno"** and an inferno engulfed the Vulcan and slammed it into the wall however almost instantly the Vulcan was getting back up and Natsu said "what was that I thought that would knock it out cold."

Harry responded "no it wasn't the main purpose of it was too melt the ice so the Vulcan loses its advantage of having sticky pads on its feet that prevent it from slipping and sliding on the ice. Now that there is no ice we have a major advantage" and the Vulcan came right for me and I lit my left hand on fire and shouted **"fire dragon slayer's blazing iron fist"** that slammed it back into the same part of the wall that it had collided with earlier.

When I was about to follow that up with another fire covered right hook the fire around my hand fizzled out and he said "what happened." Lucy said "I remember reading that the stronger the spells you use with the magic you borrow the faster the magic seeps out of your body" and I said "well that's nice to know now at least."

The Vulcan had come too and was walking toward Harry and said in its gruff voice "now I take my time killing you." Before Harry felt the Vulcan's fist landing in my face Natsu had ran over and tackled it and said "get back in the game" and Harry ran over to Lucy and said "do you mind" and she said "not at all" and took his hand and Harry could feel her magic rushing into him.

She said "my own magical energy is too low to actually summon another spirit so I need you to do so" and I said "but won't that ruin your contracts" and she said "not if I'm the one sending them to battle after they are summoned" and she passed me a key and Harry said "which one is this." She said "that's the key of Aquarius otherwise known as the water bearer."

Harry said "okay anything else I need to know" and Lucy said "the only way to actually summon her is to put the tip of her key into a water source." Harry looked around and saw that thanks to the spell he used with Natsu's borrowed magic that there were tons of puddles of water around the cave. He ran toward the nearest one and put the tip of the key in the water and said "open gate of the water bearer Aquarius."

After the sound of a bell the giant mermaid appeared and said "what do you need me for now" and then she saw that it had been Harry that summoned her and said "how the hell did you get my key." Lucy walked over and said "I gave it to him to use since I was too drained to summon one of you" and she said "well as long as you don't give my key to him again I suppose I could forgive it this one time.

Now what do you need me to do" and Lucy responded "I need you to knock that Vulcan out for the count" and Aquarius said "really you couldn't have summoned someone stronger such as Taurus to do this for you" and Lucy said "I already tried him since your attacks are ranged I was hoping you would have better luck."

Aquarius gathered the water from the puddles into the urn and then flew over to the other side of the Vulcan who was currently giving Natsu a beating. She then sent the water flowing out of the urn and just in time Lucy and Harry got out of the way the tidal wave that Aquarius had created and the tidal wave had smashed the Vulcan into the wall of the cave with it being upside down.

It seemed that it was down for the count and Natsu walked over to us and said "wait for it" and in a flash of bright golden light the Vulcan turned into who Harry assumed was Macao. Lucy said "is he the guy we were coming up here to save" and Natsu said "yeah he is and it looks like he is relatively unharmed so once he wakes up we can head back down the mountain."

After about 10 minutes During which Lucy had Harry make his own contracts with her spirits as well in case he needed to summon them as well Macao had woken up." He groaned and said "after taking out 19 of those monsters I can't believe that I let the 20th one get me." Natsu said "eh it's no big deal" and Lucy summoned her clock again and was about to get into it before she got a look on her face.

She said "Macao since you seem to be having a bit of trouble standing get in and Horologium will take you down the mountain" and without complaint he climbed in and Horologium started sliding down the mountain. Harry said "how are you going to get down the mountain without freezing now" and she said "simple the only other thing I know that I read from the book the mentioned your form of Mimic magic is that by placing one hand one someone's skin and then placing your other one on another person you can share the magic that you borrow."

Harry said "so let me guess you want me to borrow Natsu's fire dragon slayer magic and then transfer it to you so that you can generate you own heat on the way down the mountain." She got a smirk on her face and said "all the cute one's aren't stupid after all" and he touched Natsu's shoulder and transferred some of the power that he borrowed to Lucy and after he broke the contact Harry said "that should be enough for you to get down the mountain."

(Magnolia)

After they had helped Macao get from the outskirts of town to where he said he lived they stood back while he walked up to Romeo. After a happy reunion in which Macao had told Romeo what to say to the bullies that he apparently had been dealing with Romeo ran a little bit away from his father and shouted **"Natsu, Lucy, Harry thanks for bring my dad back to me"** and while Lucy turned around and waved Natsu and Harry stretched their arms out as far as they could go and gave him a thumbs up.

 **Okay yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be following episode 3 of the anime and maybe chapter 3 of the manga I have no idea what goes on the manga since I haven't read it. Also, we're going to be having Makarov figuring out the only way for Harry to get back to his world without anyone from the other side opening a portal.**

 **I can't think of anything to add before signing off so for now this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	3. dear kaby

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be covering episodes 3 and 4 of the first season of Fairy tail with Harry being in the Fairy tail universe. The reason that I'm doing 3 and 4 is because I feel the series stops short of where it should at the end of each episode however, that gets better in my opinion around the s-class trials.**

 **Okay I've got nothing else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

(author input)

(Magnolia, home of Harry and Lucy)

When Harry wakes up he looks around groggily wondering where he is until he remembered the events of the evening before.

(flashback)

As Natsu said "well I'm out of here for the night see you all tomorrow" and just as Lucy was about to walk out she turned to Harry and said "so where are you going since you're not from this universe." Harry turned to her and said "I have no idea since I don't have the currency of this universe" and Lucy said "well you could always stay at my place and we could split the rent when we start our first job."

Harry said "Are you sure" and she said "yeah I mean I know you're not going to try anything and if you do then I'll summon Aquarius on you." Harry got a worried look on his face considering he knew how temperamental Aquarius was with the short interaction he had with the aggressive spirit. He said "okay I guess I'll stay with you" and she said "well then come on I'll lead the way" and she walked out of the guild hall.

(present)

Harry was glad that he had made friends with Lucy almost immediately since he now had a place to sleep instead of in an alleyway where he would have to keep an eye open at all times. Just as he sat up on the couch he heard the shower running and figured that Lucy was taking her morning shower and he got up and since he remembered Lucy saying that she liked having Coffee in the morning he started up the lacrima powered coffee maker.

Just as he had finished starting it he heard the bathroom door open and turned around to see Lucy in casual clothing which consisted of a tight red shirt and jeans that went down to just above her knees. She turned to him and said "I guess you started the coffee" and I nodded" and she said "that smells good and with the weird dream I was having last night god knows I need the coffee."

Just as she came over and grabbed two mugs since I had no idea where they were at the time a voice behind us said "morning guys" and I turned around and saw Natsu sitting on Lucy's bed. _"how did he get in here without making a sound"_ Harry thought knowing how loud Natsu was normally. Shocked out of her mind Lucy kicked Natsu in the face which sent him right out the window that was closed the night before.

Harry noticed this and said "so he came in through the window" and Lucy said "looks like I should start locking all the entrances to this house at night." Natsu came in from the front door this time and said "after you two are ready I got us the perfect job." Lucy said "what exactly is this job" as she was walking to the table after getting her coffee just how she liked it.

Harry poured himself a mug and put in that worlds version of creamer and some milk and stirred until it was the color of milk chocolate candies and harry took a seat at the table as well. Natsu grabbed a piece of paper from his backpack and placed it on the table for us to see and Harry saw that it said that there was a book involved.

Lucy said "so basically this guy is hiring us to destroy all existence of a book" and Natsu said "yeah however the reward is what I'm after." Lucy looked down at the reward as did I and it said that the reward was 200,000 jewels and after doing a quick calculation in my head I said "so 50,000 jewels for all of us."

Natsu said "yeah so are you two in or not" and Harry said "I'm in" and Lucy said "since I need the money for rent and food so am I." after we had finished the coffee that Harry had made and after Lucy had made a contract with the silver key she had bought sometime before we had met we were on our way to the town where we had to go.

Of course, the moment the train started moving Natsu almost instantly became motion sick which Harry was still surprised at how quickly that happened. Lucy said "so what's the world you're from like" and Harry said "which version of it the muggle or the wizarding world" and she said "both." Harry said "well the muggle version of it is a lot more advanced since it has tall skyscrapers, and doesn't need magic to power their electronics.

In my universe I'm actually famous which I never found out why until a giant told me that I was a wizard" and Lucy said "so what were you famous for, finding a different type of magic." Harry responded "no the reason I'm famous in the wizarding world is because I survived a curse that kills almost instantly at the age of one where no one has been able to do that before.

In fact, I'm not sure if you can see it now since I seem to have aged and changed in appearance when I came to this universe I have a lightning bolt shaped scar right on my forehead." He then lifted his hair and said "can you see it" and Lucy said "it's really faded but it seems that you kept it." He groaned and said "well if that's the case then I'm assuming the Hadrian from this universe also has a psychotic murderer after him."

Lucy said "well even if that's the case then I'm sure Fairy tail can stop him" and I said "if this universe's version of him is anything like the one from my universe none of you stand a chance against him." She said "what makes you think that" and Harry said "well let's assume that there aren't wands in this universe he would probably possess a deadly type of holder magic.

Which would mean that he could potentially wipe all of you out with one spell depending on how long he has been studying the magic that he wants to possess. However, there is also the chance which I am hoping this is the case that he is actually just a simple merchant or something however I don't think that's possible.

Just as Lucy was about to respond the train had stopped and Natsu said "yes I'm alive again" and jumped off the train as soon as the doors opened. He then stuck his head back into the door and said "come on you two slow pokes time's a wasting we need to meet with our client." they got off the train and he was leading them through town and shortly after they reached somewhere that a rich person would live.

Harry knocked on the door and when an older gentleman answered the door and asked "are you three from Fairy Tail" and in response Natsu and Lucy showed him their marks. He turned to Harry and said "what about you" and Harry rolled up my sleeve and showed his mark as well and he said "well then come on in you three."

they did and he offered for them to sit down and they did and he said "okay so I assume you know what the job entails" and Natsu said "getting rid of the book right." The guy said "yes however I want you to make sure that none of its pages exist after you're done with this." Natsu said "so we have an easy job destroy a book and get 200,000 jewels" and the older gentleman's eyes widened slightly.

He said "oh you obviously didn't hear after a while of the job not getting accepted I have raised the reward to 2,000,000 jewels." Lucy's jaw almost hit the ground and Harry could feel his eyes bugging out and Natsu said "so you're saying that we get 2,000,000 for just destroying a book." The client nodded and Harry said "what is the name of the book" and the client said "the name of the book is daybreak."

After leaving the client's house they all decided to grab a bite to eat at a café and trying to figure out a way to get into the person who they were supposed to steal from Duke Everlude. Harry picked up a paper that was lying on the table most likely left by the last person and started looking through it and saw a peculiar ad.

He said in a quiet tone since Lucy was across the street "Natsu did you only decide to bring Lucy because Duke Everlude is looking for attractive blonde maids." He said "yeah so" and Harry said "that's kind of using her isn't it" and he said "a bit but I'm sure if it's for uh-." Harry cut in and said "500,000" and Natsu said "500,000 jewels I'm sure she would be fine with it."

Just as he finished saying that Lucy appeared beside us and said "who would be okay with what" and while Natsu was sweating bullets trying to come up with a convincing lie I said "the reason Natsu choose to bring you is because Duke Everlude, the guy we're supposed to steal from, is looking for attractive blond maids."

Natsu said "not cool man" and Lucy said "that's okay" and I was surprised because with my experience most women wouldn't be willing to wear a skimpy maid outfit. I said "let me guess because of the 500,000 jewels that we each get right" and she said "well other than that I always knew I was attractive" and Happy said "full of yourself aren't you" and Lucy said "shut it cat."

After a few minutes and a bit of confusion on Harry's part Lucy was standing in front of their wearing a maid outfit (since I'm not going to explain what it looks like just look up pictures of maids on google or imagine Virgo after Lucy gets her key). Harry said "just out of curiosity where did you get that outfit so quickly" and she said "I got it from a store" and she was going around asking them questions like a maid would.

(after lunch)

Natsu and Harry were staying behind a tree while Lucy went up to the gate of Duke Everlude and all of a sudden, a giant woman who looked somewhat like a gorilla appeared from the ground. She said "what is your business here." Lucy said "I'm here for the maid position" and after a minute like the Gorilla like women did an overweight man appeared out of the ground.

After a moment of observing Lucy he said "go home ugly" and then the rest of the maids appeared and Harry found out that this duke Everlude had an odd definition of beauty considering the whole of his maid service were ugly. Lucy slumped against a tree when she had met up with us after being rejected and Harry said "so I take it that it's time for plan b."

Natsu said "actually it's time for plan A" and Harry responded "plan A just failed" and Natsu said "no because what I call plan A is arson." Before Harry could respond Lucy said "we're not burning this guy's house down just to complete a job." When Natsu looked at me hopefully Harry said "I'm actually agreeing with Lucy on this one" and Natsu said "okay then plan S it is then."

Harry said "what's your plan S" and he said "simple we sneak in after Happy gets us to a window on the roof" and Happy then took Natsu up to the roof and then came back down for Harry and Lucy. At some point Lucy had changed out of her maid uniform and back into her normal clothes which Harry had no idea how she did that so fast but he decided to leave that alone.

After sneaking in through a window that looked like it leads to a storage room or an attic the group started sneaking through the mansion until the whole group of 5 maids appeared from the ground. Natsu punched the gorilla one in the stomach which effectively knocked the other 4 down with the gorilla one on top of the other 4.

Going through another door they all saw that it led into the library and Harry said "well if the book is anywhere in this mansion then I would guess that it would be in here." Happy responded "what makes you think that" and Harry said "are you serious. Anyway, besides that comment you two look for the book I'll keep guard by the door" and He touched Natsu's exposed shoulder and lit his hands on fire.

After about 10 minutes of searching Natsu said "I found the book time to destroy it" and Lucy looked at him and said "no not yet it's by the famous writer Kemu Zaelon" and Natsu said "so what." Lucy said "he's only my favorite author and if this book is really one of a kind I have to read it before we burn it." Harry responded "seriously you're going to read it when we're in a heap of trouble already."

Just as he said that Duke Everlude himself appeared from the floor and said "how right you are boy" and Natsu and Harry both took up stances as if they were going to fight him. Natsu said "well if you want to stop us step right up and we'll knock you down and Duke Everlude said "oh you're under the impression that I'm going to be fighting you.

There's a reason I'm not that strong it's because I'm rich enough to hire mercenaries" and a bookshelf slid to the side revealing a hidden room behind it. Out of the said room two guys stepped out and were muttering to themselves about something and Duke Everlude said "I order you two to eliminate these three."

Lucy said "I need you guys to hold them off I think there's a secret in this book" and she opened the door and ran out of it." Natsu said "go after her happy we can take these jokers" and Happy said "aye sir" and flew out of the room after Lucy. The two mercenaries charged at us and Duke Everlude said "take care of these two pests I'll go after the girl myself."

Natsu said "okay I hope you two have some sunscreen because you're about to get burned" and Harry said "doesn't really make all the much sense but okay" and they both lit their fists on fire. Natsu sucked in a deep breath all the while shouting **"Fire dragon's roar"** and a huge torrent of flame came out of his mouth right at the two mercenaries.

The shorter of the two pulled out a frying pan of all things absorbed the fire and said "with my pan I can absorb any heat based attack so long as it isn't magma and shoot it right back at you." He shot the fire back at Natsu and I got in front of him and shouted **"Dragon slayer secret art flame absorption"** and Harry sucked in the flames and said "you can do that with a normal fire dragon's roar but how about this **Fire dragon's brilliant flame roar."**

The shorter one tried to absorb it with his frying pan again only for it to go right through it and while that happened Harry started controlling the fire with his hands. He shot his hand into air and the fire followed his hands path until it was right above the two mercenaries. Harry said "it's over good game" and he shot his hand down which caused the fire to land onto of the two mercenaries who were screaming in pain.

After the flame died away Natsu walked up to them and nudged them with his toe and said "did you kill them" and Harry responded "no I held back intentionally so that they would be knocked out cold from the pain but where they would still survive." Natsu said "well let's go help Lucy" and Harry responded "let's do it" and we got down the stairs and gorilla maid was about to disappear.

Like an idiot Natsu grabbed onto her back and since I was wanting to see his plan I decided to do the same and after a moment of not being able to breath we were in a sewer. Harry saw that Lucy was standing on the stone walkway beside the sewer water and said "I didn't know you like to read in sewer's Lucy and she laughed sarcastically and said "Very funny."

Just as Everlude was about to send gorilla maid on her Harry jumped off her back and tackled Everlude and said to Natsu "you got this" and he said "you bet" and he jumped off gorilla maid back as well and started blocking her path. Harry said to Everlude and said "so are you ready to forfeit the book" and he said "never."

Harry said "that's too bad" and he punched Everlude in the face repeatedly until he passed out from the pain and at the same time the gorilla maid disappeared as well. Harry said to Lucy "is it possible that the gorilla maid was a celestial spirit" and Lucy said "it is possible because if a celestial wizard is knocked out while they have a spirit out the spirit would disappear as well."

Happy started searching Everlude's person and after a moment he retrieved a gold key and said "here you go Lucy" and he tried to hand it to Lucy who rejected the offer. She said "give the key to Harry in case my magic is the only magic he has to copy" and Harry said "are you sure isn't it your goal to acquire all twelve golden keys."

She said "I'm sure" and he grabbed it from the cat's paws and placed it in his pocket and said "you realize that if you need to use it I will force it upon you right." She nodded and he said "okay then" and they started walking toward the exit of the sewer and Natsu said "so what's the secret of the book" and Lucy said "I'll explain once we get to Kaby's place."

(one walk later)

The group was sitting in the living room of the client known as Kaby who seemed less than pleased the book was still in existence. He said "why isn't the book destroyed" and Lucy said "because the book is for you" and she handed the book to him and right as he was about to throw it in the fire place to destroy the book once and for all the words on the front transformed from daybreak to Dear Kaby.

Kaby then said "what is this about" and Lucy said "there was a spell on this book that while Duke Everlude had it the only thing that would show is the story that Duke wanted written. However, the real story is dedicated to you his son which means you're his son and his real name is Zekua Melon." Natsu then chimed in and said "your name still sounds delicious."

Kaby opened the book and every letter in the book started rearranging themselves and he said "while the job was to destroy this book I still want to pay you 4 the reward." Natsu said "we can't accept it because we didn't complete the job and if we were to do that we would be dragging Fairy tail's name through the mud.

Now why don't you two go back to your real house" and Harry looked at him and said "what makes you think this isn't his real house" and Natsu said "simple a dragon slayer's nose is more sensitive than a normal human's nose and I can smell a different person's scent in this house then theirs. In fact, correct me if I'm wrong you're only using this house to appear rich so that you could attract wizards for the job."

Kaby said "yes that is true in fact this is the house of one of our friends" and Natsu said "well we'll be leaving" and the group headed out the door and toward the train so they could get back to Magnolia all the while Lucy was lamenting about how nice it would have been if we had gotten the reward for the job.

 **Yet another chapter done okay I've got a few things to say these chapters are most likely going to be going through multiple episodes at a time. Also, since I've always hated how immature that Natsu seems to be in the anime at least in this story he's going to be more mature and insightful. The last thing is a spoiler so if that makes you uncomfortable skip to the next chapter.**

 **At some point we're going to be having Harry's friends going to fiore or edolise, depending on what arc I decide to implement it in, in search of Harry. Since I have nothing else to add for now this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	4. the teamup

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be covering the events of episodes 5 and 6 so basically the whole lullaby arc will be covered in two parts. Also, I have a bit of a problem while it will be quite a while before I get there I was wondering who do you guys think should get the gate key of Loke (or Leo depending on which name you prefer).**

 **Also, as I'm sure most of you can tell I'm trying out a new form of writing with this story and I was wondering what you all think should I stick with this style for this and future stories or should I go back to having P.O.V of someone or multiple people leave your recommendation down in the comments below please. i am sorry this is later then Friday but i had a friend come over and this frind is all into Xbox gaming so i really didnt have time so again sorry. I can't think of anything else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

(Magnolia, fairy tail guild hall)

Lucy was standing around near a table where Natsu was mumbling something about needing to get another job while Harry was sitting at the bar having a non-alcoholic drink. After a few moments Lucy went up to the request board and Harry was shortly following her and said "so what job are you thinking of taking" and she said "I have no idea."

He looked at the board and started rambling off some of the jobs "find a magical bracelet, slay volcano demons, read someone's horoscope. That last one is the most surprising because they can get their fortune just by picking up a newspaper." Lucy said "what do you mean" and Harry responded "in the newspaper there's a column that for each of the zodiac signs a person is that tells their fortune."

Noticing the still clueless look on her face Harry picked up a newspaper that was sitting on a nearby table and said "here let me show you" and he started flipping through the paper looking for the section he was talking about. After a moment he said "and of course in this universe there's no such thing as the prediction column."

Lucy said "well at least you know what you're talking about" and she went back over to the request board looking for a job. Natsu came up to her and said "so which job are we taking" and she said "as far as I'm concerned our team is disbanded." Natsu said "why" and Harry added his two cents and said "because for the last job you only needed her because she was a blond."

Natsu said "that's not the only reason we chose you because you're nice" and she just huffed in annoyance and just as she did that Grey chimed in and said "you two might not want to hang around that loser too much. I'm sure that you two would get plenty of request to join teams in the guild" and that was all it took for a fight to break out.

While Harry was looking at the request board completely ignoring the fight going on behind him until someone was running out of the guild hall at top speeds." While holding one of the requests Harry walked up to Lucy and said "so what was that guy's problem." Mira answered and said "Loke is scared of celestial wizards rumor is that he got in a relationship with one but it didn't work out."

As Harry was about to respond to what Mira said Loke came running back into the hall and said "I've got some bad news Ezra's on her way back here." That one sentence was all that it took to have the guild hall suddenly stop all activity and after a few moments a tall redhead wearing a metal chest plate with some symbol on it, a dark blue skirt that went down to her knees, and knee high-high heel boots walked into the guild hall carrying what looked like a horn from a flower monster."

Mira was the first to speak up and said "so how did the job go Erza" and she said "it went well thanks where is master Makarov" and Mira said "he's at conference" and Erza said "I see. Well I was going to consult him about this but since he's not here it doesn't matter Natsu Grey" she turned toward the fire and ice wizards.

To the surprise of Harry, the two had an arm thrown around each other's shoulder and it looked like they were doing a little dance and they said at the same time "yes." Erza said "I heard something in a bar on the way back to the guild however I'll explain to you tomorrow when we meet up at the train station" and they both said "okay" and she walked out carrying the horn looking thing that she brought back with her.

After that encounter Harry walked back over to the bar to finish his drink and shortly after he sat back down Lucy sat beside them. Just as they were about to start a conversation Mira said "I have a request for the both of you" and Harry responded "what would that be" and Mira said "I would like the two of you to go on this mission as well" and Lucy said "why us."

Mira responded by saying "because when Erza's not looking Natsu and grey are going to be at each other's throats so I would like if you two were going along to keep them in check when Erza can't. they both agreed and then headed toward where they lived together so they could mentally prepare themselves for having to keep Grey and Natsu from fighting.

(the next day, Magnolia train station)

Lucy, Harry, and Happy were sitting on one of the benches waiting for their train and for Erza to arrive while Natsu and Grey had gotten into another fight. Harry said "weren't we asked to come on this quest to stop this exact thing" and Lucy responded "I feel that we should just pretend we don't know them." Harry noticed that she was holding the quivering snowman thing that she said was a dog that she named Plue.

He then said "okay I know I've asked this before but how is Plue a dog I mean in my universe no dog has a carrot for a nose." Lucy said "he's a celestial spirit so it would make sense he's not the same as other dogs" and he responded "that's like when Happy is asked why he's blue and he says it's because he's a cat."

Happy said in a somewhat offended tone "well it's true" and Harry just opened up a compartment in his backpack and pulled out a raw fish and handed it to Happy and that instantly got him to shut up. Lucy said "how did you do that" and Harry replied "according to the clerk from the shop I got this from all I have to do is imagine what I want to be in this compartment and it becomes reality."

Just as Lucy was about to respond Erza walked up beside them and said "hope you haven't been waiting long and Lucy said "not at all." She then said "so if you don't mind me asking why are you here" and Lucy said "well Mira asked Harry and myself to accompany Natsu, Grey, and you on this mission to gain experience hope that's okay" and Erza said "the more the merrier.

So, you're the one who managed to slay a hormonal mountain Vulcan with just your pinky finger" and Lucy said "that may be just a bit exaggerated." Erza then turned to Harry and said "from what I've heard you're the doppelganger of Harrison who died along with Lisanna on a mission that they went on with Mira and Elfman."

He nodded and said "yep that's me" and Harry noticed that every once so often during their conversation Erza was glancing back toward Natsu and Grey and when she did so they instantly stopped fighting and when she turned her head back to us they went right back to fighting.

Natsu said "you may want me to join in on this mission however I have a demand" and Grey whispered "shut up flame for brains" and Erza said "well let's hear it." He smirked and said "once we get back to the guild I want a rematch since I've gotten stronger than I was when we first fought" and Erza seemed like she was going to pound his face in for making a demand before she said "Very well." Natsu shouted out **"Oh yeah I'm all fired up"** but once they got on the train it was a completely different story when Natsu instantly become motion sick again.

When Erza noticed this, she said "why don't you come sit by me" and Lucy said quietly "I guess you want me to move" and she got up while Natsu did the same and he sat by Erza and Lucy sat by Harry. Harry said "so I only got the gist of this mission that we're on what's going on here" and Erza said "in that bar that I stopped in I heard the name of a dark guild.

Apparently, they were trying to break the seal on a cursed magic item called Lullaby" and Harry said "like the thing that parents sing their kids to help them fall asleep at night." Erza said "those exist in this world but the Lullaby I overheard of is death magic in the form of a flute so anyone who hears its song will die." Harry said "so this dark guild you think their planning on killing people with this flute" and Erza replied "it's almost certain that they are planning on doing that.

You see since you're not from this world dark guilds only accept jobs that are considered against the law and the strongest person in that guild Erigor goes by the name of reaper since the only jobs he accepts are assassination jobs." Harry replied "so he wants that flute for the purpose of killing people and we have to stop him" and Erza said "yes" and Harry replied "simple enough."

Erza said "so I was wondering what type of magic do you practice" and he replied "what you know as the modified version of mimic magic that requires skin on skin contact." She said "if in that case I wonder if you were to copy my magic which is requipping my armor and weapons you would be able to have access to my pocket dimension where my weapons and armor are stored or if you would have to start a collection yourself."

Harry replied "from what I understand since we would be sharing the magical energy that we would be able to share the same pocket dimension as you called it." She said "it would make sense we should test that out after this whole esienwald annoyance if anything is over with." Just as we were walking away from the train she got a look of realization on her face and paled and said "I think we left Natsu on the train and with his motion sickness-."

She trailed off and then bowed slightly and said "I wish for one of you to hit me for my insolence and Grey stepped forward but Harry grabbed him by his shoulder and dragged him away from Erza. After a few moments she stood up straight again and walked around the station and then pulled a lever that had a sign above it that read "emergency shut off switch."

(with Natsu)

Natsu was laying down over two seats when someone came up from behind him and said "are you okay buddy" and Natsu groaned out "I've been better" and the person looked to his shoulder where his fairy tail mark was. He said "so you're from an official guild huh" and Natsu groaned again and obviously the person took that as a yes because he continued "I'm sure that you official guilds get all the attractive girls joining.

However, an attractive girl wouldn't even set foot in our guild in fact the only women in our guild aren't all that attractive so we just leave them alone." He then slammed his foot into Natsu's face and said "you know what we from esienwald call you fairies we call you flies because all you guys are is an annoyance to us."

It was then that the train stopped suddenly and that sent the person from esienwald flying backward since he was already somewhat off-balance from being on one foot and as he fell backward a strange flute with an end in the shape of a skull with three eyes fell out from his long coat. He said "shit you weren't supposed to see that" and Natsu said "you know while I was dealing with my motion sickness I was able to follow what you were saying and if there's one thing that I hate in the world it's someone who talked down about fairy tail.

So prepare to face your punishment for badmouthing fairy tail" and Natsu the ignited his fists and was about to charge when a female voice appeared from the intercom "we are sorry for the inconvenience of this stop it was a false alarm" and Natsu said "crap well I got to go" and he ran past the person from esienwald and at the same time punched him in the face which caused an explosion which created a way out for him.

He jumped out of the wall that had a hole in it and just as he did the train started moving again and closely behind it he saw a magic mobile. In the driver seat was Harry wearing the coupling and steering while Erza was sitting in the passenger seat up front while Lucy, and Happy were in the back while Grey was riding on top of the roof. Natsu yelled **"what's the big idea for leaving me on the train"** and Erza jumped off the passenger seat and said "if you wish you may punch me for that."

Natsu said "eh don't worry about it" and she said "at least you're okay now" and he said "didn't you say we were after the guild esienwald or something." Erza said "yes why" and he said "because there was this one guy on the train who was bragging about how good esienwald is or some shit like that and he had this weird flute."

Erza said "what was the shape of the flute" and Natsu said "had a skull with three eyes on it" and Erza reared her hand back and slapped him in the back of his head and shouted **"you idiot that's what we're trying to get from them."** Natsu yelled back **"Why did you hit me"** and before a full-blown fight could break out Harry interjected "instead of standing here fighting with each other what do you say we go fight esienwald" and Erza said "of course let's go."

She climbed back onto the passenger seat and Natsu hesitantly got in the back and just as it started moving he said "wait this is Erza's personal magic mobile why the heck is Harry driving. He said "because mimicking the magic of another is so basic that it's barely draining at all and when I mimic someone's magic I gain their level of power as well so I can waste my magic all day if I wanted to without too much fatigue."

After about an hour of driving the magic mobile the group of 5 plus Happy had reached the train station where the train carrying the member of Esienwald had gone to. Just as we reached there Erza jumped off and ran up to a guard and said "what's going on here" and before he could respond she headbutted him and he fell over.

She ran up to another guard and asked the same question before he could respond she kneed him where the sun don't shine. She ran up to another guard and asked the same and he responded "there's a dark guild that has taken over the station. She said "what measures have you taken against them as of now" and he said "we've sent in a military unit."

She said "well that's a military unit that's dead if Esienwald was merciful to them" and the 5 of us started heading in and the guard said "what could you five do" and Erza said "we can take them." Just as we got in the whole guild started doing catcalls at Lucy and Erza and two of the members were heading deeper into the station and Erza said "Grey, Natsu and Harry go after them" and they all nodded and ran off after them."

After a few minutes of running the three of us came to a pathway with two different ways to go and Harry said "okay Natsu and I will go left you go right Grey" and they both said "sure" and we ran off that way." Just as Natsu burst into a room someone said "I was wondering if I would be fighting you again fly" and Natsu said "I still have to pay you back for the train so now we go head to head."

Harry said "let's me take this guy I've wanted to try out a move with you fire magic." and I touched his shoulder and with the power Harry borrowed of his he ignited my fists and started shooting multiple blasts from my hand all of them missing him when he was dodging. He stopped dodging and said "Are you even trying to hit me" and Harry said "no" and he said "what the hell do you mean no" and he looked around and saw that he was surrounded by small balls of fire.

A look of realization dawned on his face and I said "it's over for you hellzone grenade" and swung my arms closer together and sent the small balls of fire at the guy and he was defeated. Natsu and Harry searched his person and he didn't have the flute on him and Harry said "Are you sure this was the guy from the train" and Natsu said "positive."

Harry responded "well then he must have handed it off to the person called reaper already let's head back and see if there's anything we can do." They ran back the way they came from and saw the reaper known as Erigor floating above the station and Harry said to Natsu "give me a boost" and Natsu followed his eye sight to where Erigor was floating and he said "on it" and grabbed me by the arms and threw me up at Erigor.

My hand made contact with his skin but wanting to make it seem that I was only trying to grab him I kept a hold on his arm and he threw me off and I landed on the ground quite hard. Right in front of me after I got up was a swirling wall of wind and after some gloating about how he had already won Erigor took off and Erza ran toward the wall and tried to force her arm through only to have it shred up the armored gauntlet around her arm and caused some minor cuts on her lower arm and hand.

Lucy said "Harry absorb some of my power and summon Virgo" and he said "no need" and she said "why is that" and He said "because I've absorbed the powers of Erigor and the knowledge of how to drop this barrier." He took a stance in front of the barrier and muttered under his breath for a moment and the wall of wind went down.

He glided up into the air and said "catch up when you can" and he took off in the direction of where Erigor was heading. After a few minutes he caught up and slammed Erigor into the ground and when he got up he said "how did you escape the wind wall." Harry responded "remember how I grabbed onto you to supposedly stop you" and he nodded and Harry said "that was just a ploy all I was after was the ability to mimic your magic."

He said "so you managed to drop the wind wall and Harry nodded and Erigor said "it would have been better for you if you have just stayed in there because now instead of being safe I will be killing you slowly you fly." Harry said "bring it on" and they charged at each other and knocked each other back at the same time to the point where they seemed evenly matched.

 **Okay yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having the fight that's supposed to be between Natsu and Erigor but in this story, will be Harry and eventually Natsu against Erigor. While I have watched the entirety of season 1-6 of the anime I have decided to start reading the manga but I will keep this story up.**

 **So basically, the next chapter will be following the 7** **th** **, 8** **th** **, and if I'm feeling up to it the 9** **th** **episodes of the anime. Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	5. Lulliby defeated

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter since I unintentionally covered the events of episode 7 of the anime in the last chapter I'm going to be improving quite a bit in the fight that's supposed to be between Natsu and Erigor by having it where Harry fights him first and then having Natsu finish it.**

 **I have also said in the last chapter that I might be covering the events of episode 9 of the anime but upon further inspection that episode in my opinion is more filler then anything so I have decided that I'm not going to be covering the events of that in this story at all. Anyway, in this chapter I'm going to be covering the fight with Erigor and the fight with the lullaby demon form.**

 **Nothing else that I can think of to add so as I always say let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

(author's imput)

Last time on the dimensional wizard

Erigor said "so you managed to drop the wind wall and Harry nodded and Erigor said "it would have been better for you if you have just stayed in there because now instead of being safe I will be killing you slowly you fly." Harry said "bring it on" and they charged at each other and knocked each other back at the same time to the point where they seemed evenly matched.

Now on the dimensional wizard

(train track leading to guild master's meeting)

Harry and Erigor were still duking it out and while they both were attacking and blocking and dodging each other's attacks Harry finally managed to land a wind covered fist on Erigor's face. Erigor wiped a fist across his face and saw to his shock there was blood on his cheek where Harry's attack had hit and he shouted **"you little fly"** and went on a counter attack.

He flew toward Harry at his full speed and landed a punch on his face which knocked him back and then used his wind to appear behind Harry and smacked him on the head with his staff with enough force to knock him down in the air a little. Harry looked up at him that however was the wrong move as he got a face full of a fist which actually knocked him out of the air and onto the train tracks they were currently fighting above.

Erigor said "I was planning on killing you quickly since I have to get to the guild master's meeting to kill them all but since you managed to draw blood from me I will make you suffer." He landed on the railroad tracks in front of where Harry landed and shouted out **"wind slicer"** and blasts of wind shot out of his hand and staff and shot toward Harry and started surrounding him.

After a few moments the wind was starting to cut up his skin but Harry remained silent since he didn't want the enemy to know they were hurting him and Erigor started laughing. He said "I must admit I'm surprised by how strong willed you are I know I'm hurting you but you have managed to last the longest without letting out a cry of pain so I'll just have to try harder" and then he got in the same stance before and shouted out **"wind slicer."**

More shots of wind started surrounding Harry and soon joined the other shots of wind in cutting up his skin and after a few more seconds he let out a grunt of pain. Erigor said "that's not exactly the cry of pain I was wanting to hear but I guess I'll just have it to take it and see how long it takes before you die." Harry muttered something and Erigor said "what was that you annoying fly" and Harry spoke up louder "this is somewhat like your wind wall only more focused on me.

So, since I took down your wind wall I should be able to stop this" and Harry shot his arms out which caused the wind to cut into them more but he kept it up and poured more of his magical energy into his arms which shielded them from the damage a little bit. After a moment the cyclone around him dispersed and he said "that was a sneaky move of yours disguising a smaller version of your wind wall into an attack but I figured it out and put a stop to it."

Erigor was looking furious and said "after that attack you shouldn't even be able to stand let alone be talking." Harry smirked and said "guess Fairy tail mages are more than flies huh" and Erigor said "you've proven that Fairy tail mages are more resilient then I gave them credit for but all that has done is raise them up from flies to mosquitos."

Before Harry could respond to that something came flying in at a fast speed and hit Erigor and knocked him quite a distance away from where they were." After the blur slowed down Harry saw that it was Natsu who was being carried by Happy who had been flying faster than he thought would be possible for Happy.

Harry then said "okay first off glad you could make it and second Happy how in the heck are you able to fly so fast" and Happy said "because I'm a cat" and Harry sighed. Natsu said "I'll finish off this joker" and Harry responded "no we'll take him out together" and Natsu said "you're too injured and since you're not a dragon slayer there's no way you could finish this fight."

Harry then said "well while I may not be a dragon slayer" he then touched Natsu's exposed shoulder and said "I can now use dragon slayer magic as well as gained their durability I've still got some strong attacks left in me especially with the mix of wind and fire dragon slayer magic. All I need is for you to distract him while I charge my attack."

Natsu said "okay then let's do this" and Harry took up the stance that Erigor had when he shot Harry with the wind slicer" and Natsu walked up to where Erigor was. Natsu said "so are you ready to lose to Fairy tail" and he said "as if I will be the one that crushes you two flies and the rest of your friends that came with you will follow and then your guild master and then finally the rest of your guild."

Natsu was shaking slightly with anger but quickly calmed down and said "you know you might have stood a chance if you hadn't just pissed me off. You can insult me, the things I stand for, you can even insult my style of dress if you wanted to, however the one thing you don't want to do is deliver death threats of my friends to me because that's when I draw the line as well as destroying the guild."

Natsu then charged up and shot toward Erigor who blocked him with his staff but the single hit from Natsu broke the staff. His punch continued until it hit Erigor in the face who fell to the ground in a heap and Natsu said "he's all yours Harry" and Harry said "combination attack flaming wind slicer" and he shot the attack toward Erigor who was just getting up. He said "that's all I got so if he manages to break through this it's up to you" and Harry fell backwards and landed on the ground unconscious.

As Natsu was going to go check on him Erigor said "this can't hold me for long" and he shouted out **"wind slicer"** and Natsu realizing what that would do he said "don't do it" but it was too late. Erigor shot off the attack but instead of going toward Natsu it stayed contained in the flaming wind slicer which increased the intensity of the flames and at that moment he heard the loudest scream of pain he had ever heard from a male before he jumped into action.

He sucked in trying to eat the fire that was burning Erigor to a crisp and to his surprise it was working considering he thought it wouldn't. after he managed to absorb the fire from the flaming wind slicer he ran forward and punched the now normal wind slicer to pieces since it had become unstable from him absorbing the flames from it.

After landing on his back Erigor struggled to sit up and after finally managing to he turned to Natsu and said "why did you save me from burning to death" he said while grimacing in pain. Natsu said "because while you are from a dark guild leaving people to die just isn't Fairy Tail's style so I couldn't live with myself if you had died also I wanted a rematch someday one on one."

At that moment Harry regained consciousness and said "typical Natsu" and he said "well you did most of the work here so I want to test my strength against him." He turned back to Erigor and said "once you get out of prison come and find me and we'll duke it out" and just as he said that the rest of the group caught up in Erza's magic mobile.

They got off the magic mobile and said "what happened here" and Natsu filled them in from when he had entered the fray with Harry filling in what happened before Natsu got there. Erza said "well that is quite a fight I for one wish I had seen it" and Grey said "hope flame for brains here didn't do too much damage to this track."

Harry said "any damage that was done to it was probably done by me since Natsu only got in a few punches" and Erza said "I'm surprised that you managed to last as long as you did against Erigor he's the strongest person of esienwald." Harry said "well I was skilled enough to survive against a psychopath during 3 of his attempts to murder me so I guess I'm a survivor either that or just lucky."

Lucy pointed out the obvious "you're really injured" and I said "nothing that time won't fix but now that we've defeat Erigor all we need to do is get the lullaby flute and then we're done here." It was then that the person who Natsu had apparently encountered on the train which apparently the group brought him with them grabbed something from the ground and said "yes lullaby is mine now."

He then jumped into the driver seat of the magic mobile and attached the coupling to his arm and then drove off which left us pretty much stranded. Erza said "I can't believe we brought that guy we should have just left him" and Grey said "you know that's not the Fairy tail way" and Erza nodded and said "do either of you have any spirits that could carry us to the guild masters meeting" she asked looking in Lucy's and my direction.

Lucy said "I don't and I'm pretty sure no matter what form she's in Virgo couldn't carry all of us" and Harry said "I have an idea" and he touched the unconscious form of Erigor to get another boost of his magic energy. He then pointed his left hand in the direction of Grey, Erza, and Lucy while pointing the other at Natsu.

Using his focus, he formed unharmful tornados at their feet which lifted them up and then Natsu said "use the one you made for me for yourself I've got Happy for fast travel." Harry did so and they were on their way to the guild master's meeting. After about an hour of traveling this way they landed outside the large mansion that was being used for the guild master's meeting.

After walking through the woods for a moment they saw that the guy Kageyama was talking to Makarov well more like listening since Makarov seemed to be doing most of the talking. After Kageyama fell to his knees in defeat I heard an ominous voice coming from apparently nowhere and I saw that the eye holes in the skull end of the flute were glowing purple.

I shouted "get away from the flute now" and Kageyama thinking quickly threw it over the cliffside and I said "well that's not what I meant but it works." At that moment something that appeared to be made of plant life rose up from the bottom of the cliff and said "It have been too long since I've dined on human souls so which of you should I devour first."

Harry said "what the hell is that thing" and Erza said "it's one of the demons from the book of Zeref" and I said "one of them how many did this guy create" and Erza said "the exact number is undetermined but I would wager at least 100 of them." Harry said "okay so let's wreak this thing" and the demon said "I grow tired of you talking amongst yourselves so I shall just devour you all at once."

Erza requipped into her heaven's wheel armor, Natsu ignited his fists, Grey formed frost around his hands to prepare his ice make magic, and I touched Lucy's hand and pulled out Virgo's key. Erza was the first one to jump up at the demon with Natsu and Grey close behind her and I swung the key in a downward swipe while saying "open gate of the maiden Virgo" and she appeared in a maid uniform, and pink hair with a slim frame. (the same as when Lucy summons her in the anime)

She said "is it time for punishment" and I said "no I don't even know where you get that just attack the demon that we're facing off against." She jumped up and folded her hands together and shouted out **"Spica hole"** and doing this caused the demon to fall onto one knee which made it easier for the other three to attack the demon.

Erza formed a total of 12 blades around her and shot them all in random directions at the demon and Natsu puffed out his cheeks which and put his hands to his mouth and shouted out **"fire dragon roar"** and Grey put one fist in an open hand and shouted out **"ice make-lance"** and out of the magic circle that formed in front of him came sharp icicles which pierced the demon."

Harry then touched Natsu's exposed shoulder and used a technique that he hadn't needed to use with the fire dragon slayer's power before and shouted out **"Fire dragon's inferno"** which caused the demon to be defeated by burning up. Lucy was silently standing back and muttered "wow those four together are really strong in fact they seem as in tune as if Harry had always been a part of their team."

Happy said "you liiiikkkkkeee him" and Lucy said "shut it cat" and without realizing what they had done they walked back over to where the guild masters had been assembled watching the fight. Harry said "well that's that done" and one of them who seemed to be a man in his low to mid 40's who was wearing a dress with a set of fake wings attached to his back said "yes but you might want to turn around."

The four did and along with Makarov they're jaws dropped to the ground as did Lucy's when they saw that the whole building along with a mountain was gone." Harry said "we'll I guess I wasn't officially a member of Fairy tail until I went a bit overboard" while laughing nervously and Natsu cut in and said "yep now your officially one of us."

Makarov was just sitting on the ground crying and moaning about how much money he would have to put toward the reconstruction of the mansion of sorts where they had the meeting. After a while he got up and said "we'll since my means of transportation were in there we're going to have to walk back to the guild hall" and Erza said "if my magic mobile is in remarkable condition then we should be able to take that back to the train station."

Harry jumped in the driver's seat and put the coupling on and said "well what are we waiting for" and Lucy got on the passenger's front seat while Erza, Grey, Natsu, and Makarov got in the back and he said "I'm going to have thing go as fast as I can" and Erza said "just try not to damage it more than it already is."

Harry said "I'll do what I can" and he had it turn around and then speed off toward the nearest train station which esienwald had taken over earlier and he hoped that it was now open for business again. After buying 6 tickets since Happy was considered a pet and didn't need a ticket and an uneventful trip the group returned to the guild hall."

 **Okay the only thing I can think of to address in this author's note is that I may not have spelled the Kageyama person's name correctly or even used the right name for all I know. If I did mess that up please put it in a comment or a PM and leave the correct name and how it's spelled and I will apply the change it needed.**

 **Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


End file.
